


Just Friends?

by bobasheebaby



Series: What Almost Was [16]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Can they really be just friends?





	Just Friends?

Why the hell at he agreed to a beer tour with her? What the hell was he thinking? Yea just drink with the woman he loved, the woman Liam loved. If he was trying to keep his feelings out of it this was a sure way for him to screw up. The things she got him to admit when alcohol was involved, God how could he be such a fucking idiot to agree to this? Cause she’s persuasive, she gets him to let down his guard, she chips away at it, but if he’s not careful he’s gonna make a mistake and tell her how he feels. Shit he can’t go there, it’s not fair to her, she already has two men fighting for her, she doesn’t need a third. Doesn’t help that it would be the ultimate betrayal to Liam, falling for the girl he loves was never something Drake had planned on doing, he had fought it, but like always she fought through his walls and she won. The least he could do was try to keep her at bay and keep his feelings to himself. But that kiss at that dive bar in Paris, did she feel it too? No that wasn’t fair, he had to step aside.   
He had made it, somehow he had managed to drink and not do something stupid, until they were in the car headed back to the train.  
“So, you know all about my fucked up love life, any special women catch your eye?” Athena asked like it wasn’t killing him inside to keep quiet, but of course she didn’t know, she couldn’t know.  
“No comment Morgan.” Drake responded almost too quickly, he couldn’t tell her, he couldn’t be one more man for her to worry about, he couldn’t do that to Liam.  
“Come on Drake, there has to be someone.” She pleaded, pulling on his arm trying to get him to look at her.   
“Fine, there is one girl, but she doesn’t think of me like that. Okay? You happy now.” He answered with a sigh, he didn’t want to get into this, he couldn’t get into this with her. He couldn’t add on to her problems, he couldn’t stab Liam in the back like that.   
“How do you know she doesn’t like you? Who is it? I could find out for you!” Athena asked excitedly, maybe if she could set him up she could stop thinking about him like that.   
“I just know. And I’m not telling Morgan so drop it.” He answered abruptly, he just needed this conversation to end. He couldn’t tell her, he couldn’t complicate things more for her, couldn’t let himself fall deeper for her. No they could only ever be friends, that’s what was best, for everyone.  
“Oh come on Drake! Tell me! Ooh! Is it Kiara?” She asked, if it was Kiara she could forget about him, she knew Kiara liked him too, that would be perfect.   
“No, it’s not Kiara and I’m not telling you so please just drop it.” He replied annoyed that she couldn’t let this go, it was killing him to not tell her but, this was for the best.  
“Oh come on please tell me Drake.” She pleased doing her best impression of Chance’s puppy dog face.  
Shit, how could he say no to her when she pouted, no don’t look at her, he’ll only give in, keep it in, it’s what’s for best. He couldn’t fold, he had to stay strong, fuck! She was gonna break him if she kept looking at him like that. Didn’t she know how cute she was, how much power she held over him?   
He cautiously ran his hands through his hair, “its you Morgan.” He said, she broke him, his wall was down, and now he was hurting the man he loved more than anything, and making her life all the more complicated.   
"Why didn't you tell me Drake?" She asked feeling her love for Drake flood back from the depths she had shoved it.  
"You already have Liam and Percy, and I couldn't hurt Liam that way, he's my best friend." He answered her wishing he hadn't told her, hiding his real reason why he couldn’t hurt Liam.  
"Drake." She said placing a hand on his cheek. "I have feelings for you too, I thought you didn't feel the same way." She leans in tilting her head up and kisses him softly at first. The kiss deepens in intensity and he pulls her into him, her hands wrapping around his neck.  
Drake lost himself for a minute, in her touch, in the feel of her lips pressed against his, the way she tasted, he pulled away abruptly, “we can’t do this Morgan, it’s not fair to you to have someone else to choose from, it’s not fair to Liam.” He said sadly, he couldn’t, wouldn’t hurt him like that.  
She looked at him sad and confused, why did he always run so hot and cold? She kissed him, she CHOSE to kiss him, he could just give in to her, Liam couldn’t blame him if she pursued kissing him.   
She kisses him as they arrive back at the train. “Come back to my room” she breathed out as she broke the kiss, hoping he’d break, give in, give in to her.   
“I don’t know Morgan, we can’t, I can’t.” He replied, couldn’t she see he was fighting himself internally? He wanted to give in but he couldn’t, for her, for Liam, he just couldn’t give in.   
“I want you Drake, I have for a long time now. Don’t you want me to?” She kissed him again. This time Drake kisses her back, groaning against her lips as he melted into them.   
They walk into the train as Athena pulls him playfully by the arm back to her room. He stops her, pulling her into him as he caressed her cheek.  
“I want you too Athena, I just don’t want to complicate things.” He said, he was saying no for her, why couldn’t she just see that?  
She kissed him gently on the lips “don’t overthink this Drake.” She said pulling him into her room, he stopped fighting, he gave in, he’d wanted her for so long, he needed her.   
As soon as they closed door he couldn’t keep his hands off her, he needed to feel every part of her, he pulled her body closer to his and kissed her fiercely, his tongue darting into her mouth. Her hands roamed up and down his firm chest. They broke away breathless, pulled off each others clothes, caressing every inch of newly exposed skin. They stumbled naked to the bed, hands running up and down bare skin, their lips moving together in a hungry kiss. They wanted this, they were done playing games, he was done putting his own feelings aside for Liam.   
Once Drake let go of the binds that held him back he was ready to give himself to her completely. He wanted to this moment with her to be perfect and now that Liam was out of his head he could concentrate solely on her, on them.  
He gently laid her down on the bed crawling on top of her, his lips meeting her in a heated passionate kiss once more. If all he had was tonight he’d take his time, his mouth trailed kisses from her lips along her neck, to her breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth and sucked into a hardened bud doing the same to the other one, Athena letting out a loan moan. He licked and kissed his way across her stomach, sending shivers down her spine.   
His mouth reached apex of her thighs, he gently spread her legs, leaning forward he licked along her slit, drawing another moan from her lips. He flicked her clit with his tongue, teasing her making her beg for more. He licked at her warm aching core, lapping up her juices like a man that was starved. Her fingers tangled in his hair pushing him in closer, as her back arched off the bed, letting out soft whimpers of pleasure. Drake drove two fingers into her warm heat as his mouth attached to her clit, licking and sucking as he thrust his fingers in and out of her warm heat. He kept up his assault on her sensitive bud as she started bucking her hips, trying desperately to get more friction, his other hand pressed down on her stomach holding her in place. He felt her walls flutter around his fingers, curling them to hit her g-spot just right as he gently nibbled on her clit. Her walls clenched around his fingers as she climaxed, her head flung back lips parted letting out a low moan.   
“You taste so good.” He said licking his lips as he crawled back up her body, settling his hips between her legs . Drake kissed her softly, Athena moaning at the taste of her juices on his lips, as he lined up the tip of his thick length with her aching core. He eased in gently, moaning as her walls griped his thick length, she felt so damn good he didn’t think he could ever get enough of her. He started thrusting in and out her at a steady rhythm loving the way she hugged his cock. They kissed softly, mouths swallowing their moans as he thrust into her aching core.   
“God Morgan you feel so good.” Drake moaned.  
Drake continued with his thrusts as Athena’s hips bucked against him, guiding him in deeper.  
“Oh Drake.” she cried out as her head flung back into the sheets.  
Drake’s thrusts began to falter as he felt Athena’s walls tighten around him. She came moaning his name waves of passion flowing through her body, as he came spilling inside her with a groan.   
As they laid there coming down from their highs Drake pulled her quivering body in close. He held her like that for what seemed likes hours.   
He let out a reluctant sigh as he kissed the top of her head. “I should go, I don’t want to cause you anymore trouble.”  
Athena reluctantly agreed with him, giving him one last kiss. She knew he couldn’t stay, Maxwell would be wondering where he was all night.  
Walking back to his room he couldn’t help it when his mind wandered back to Liam, he had betrayed him, fallen for the woman he loved, let himself be with her, Drake knew he had to tell him, he just hoped Liam would understand. 


End file.
